What the Feck
by PeachyHearts
Summary: Akaya's logic is terrible.Being tricked in to going out with a certain orange haired boy.He buys a book that teaches you about Irish slang , songs , and recipes.When Sengoku arrives Akaya trys to use some of the slang on him.SenKiri , rated T to be safe.


**What The Feck!**

Akaya sat down on his bed with the book he had just purchased at the bookstore . "_The Feckin' Book of Everything Irish?" _Akaya read the title slowly , and carefully . You see ,the reason that he got this book was because a few weeks ago he got tricked into going out with Sengoku Kiyosumi of Yamabuki junior high . Anyway he decided that he wanted to study the Irish , because Sengoku has orange hair and blue eyes ,so of coarse he must be Irish . At least that's what Akaya's logic tells him.(No offense to the Irish)

Akaya opened the book and skimmed through to the "_Words and Phrases_ " part of the book .He started to practice some of the phrases ,then he read the meanings. " He'd steal the sugar out of you tea, meaning, he's extremely mean. " Akaya smiled and tried to put the word into a sentence . "Marui senpai is so mean he'd steal the sugar out of your tea." Akaya started to giggle (Yes , giggle) at his example.

"Okay , lets see, "Akaya said as he continued skimming the pages, " Ah, I found one!".

Akaya cleared his throat and continued," Manky, meaning , disgustingly filthy. Umm… Niou senpai's room is extremely useful as a cigarette lighter on a motor bike ,meaning totally useless. Yagyuu senpai is as useful as a cigarette lighter on a motor bike when it comes to being on our tennis team.(Sorry Yagyuu T-T)" Akaya laughed so hard that he fell back on his bed.

"Silly Yagyuu senpai ,he doesn't even know I'm talking about him." Just then , without warning , Sengoku busted into Akaya's room, shut the door, and plopped onto Akaya's bed.

"Why didn't you knock, what if I were to have been playing naked karaoke, again? "Akaya questioned Sengoku.(0-oWTF)

"Then I would have watched, again." Sengoku said while stretching out on the bed lazily.

Just then Akaya remembered his whole reason for buying the Irish book. He took a deep breath and went for it.

"So, Sengoku howaya?" Akaya tried to sound as Celtic as he could ,even though he was totally failing.

Sengoku slowly looked up at Akaya wondering if he was up to something . "Good how are you?"

"What a …boyo Jin is for slashing your coaches tires."

"Yeah that was pretty unnecessary."

"Well Sengoku, my day was rapid , how was yours ?"

Sengoku raised an eyebrow. " Akaya , are you feeling okay?" Sengoku said as he put his hand on Akaya's forehead to see if it was warm.

" Hold yer whist Sengoku , Janey Mack, your being as thick as a cows arse! ".

Sengoku eyes widened as he looked straight into Akaya's big green eyes.

"Akaya did you get hit in the head with a rogue tennis ball ? Did Niou or Marui give you anything ,any food or drinks ?" Sengoku was actually starting to worry. Akaya picked up his book and put it in Sengoku's face.

"The Feckin' Book of Everything …Irish." Sengoku moved the book out of his face so he could see Akaya's face.

"Akaya, where did you get this from? " Sengoku asked.

"Uh…the bookstore . Why? " Akaya asked, this time his voice didn't have a Celtic accent .

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sengoku said, wondering if Akaya's explanation was mentally and physically safe to hear.

"Well since your Irish I thought that maybe I would learn some Irish…ness? " Akaya said seriously.

Sengoku stared at the ebony haired boy for quite some time, then the orange haired boy started laughing…hardcore.

"Are you serious !? "Sengoku said between breaths.

"Yeah , what makes you think I'm not !?" Akaya shouted , his face reddening from embarrassment/anger .

Once Sengoku's laughter sobered up he said, smiling, "I love you me oul' segotia ."

Akaya was confused, but he knew it was probably some thing nice. Damn it , it better be !

"Now lets go have a ride." Sengoku said smoothly.

Well that sounded fun." Okay , let me look 'ride' up first!" Akaya opened the book and got to the R's . The look on his face was priceless.

_The Feckin' Book of Everything Irish _was written and illustrated by Colin Murphy and Donal O'Dea , not me.

Sengoku Kiyosumi and Akaya Kirihara belong to Tekeshi Konomi , not me. (I sometimes cry at night because of this)

Meanings

Howaya : Hello. Hi. Ride: An attractive female or male (n)

Boyo: Male juveniles (Esp. Delinquent ) (v)To partake in sexual intercourse.

Rapid: Great. Fantastic. Amazing

Hold yer whist: Wait a minute . Be quiet

Janey Mack: Expression of utter disbelief. Wow!

[as] thick as a cows arse: Really stupid.

Me oul' segotia: Term of endearment . My old flower.

Ride:Sexual intorcoarse. ( oh naughty Sengoku ^0^)


End file.
